Secret Emotions
by rikku4life
Summary: Rikku begins to miss Tidus so she decides to stay in Besaid for a while... Will Rikku ever get a chance to confess her true feelings to Tidus...TIKKU Yay! chapter 5 is finally up Pleaze be sure to R&R!
1. The beginning

**~Chapter 1~**  
  
Normal POV  
  
It was a beautiful peaceful day in Spira. It has been a month since Sin was destroyed. Many people were still rebuilding Spira. Yevon was no longer believed in ever since the teachings were betrayed by it's own makers. During the Eternal Calm everyone went his or her separate ways. Tidus lived with Yuna in a big beautiful palace located in Besaid, Kimahri moved back to Mt. Gagazet with the other Ronsos, Wakka and Lulu had a baby and stayed in Besaid, and Rikku lived with her father and Brother at Home.  
  
Rikku's POV  
  
Oh boy, another boring day with nothing to do. I wish I were in Besaid right now with Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and. Tidus. I miss him sooo much. I miss his goofy smile and those handsome azure eyes. Just thinking about him sends shivers down my spine. Dammit, why does Yuna get to have you and I can't!!! Everything I ever wanted she would just take it away from me! It just isn't fair! I deserve Tidus and Yuna knows it! If only Tidus knew how I felt about him, then maybe he would.oh never mind, I better shut up before I get those stupid crazy thoughts in my head again.  
  
It's not like he likes me back or anything. It's as if he thinks Yuna is prettier than me or something! . Well if he does think that, then he must be out of his fucking damn mind. I mean come on, my eyes are sexy, emerald green, and has cute swirls in them, while Yuna eyes on the other hand are two different colors and odd looking. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin and all but that still doesn't give her a reason to take Tidus away from me.even though he wasn't really mine to begin with. but. uh.you know what I'm trying to say! Well anyway like I was saying before, I don't believe it's been one whole month since I've seen you. I've been writing songs and poems about you lately. One of my songs I wrote is called " Suteki Da Ne" aka "Isn't I wonderful". I wrote this song to express my feelings I have for you, and how I dream about you holding my hands and embracing me in your loving arms. You know what fuck this shit, I have had enough of being lonely and bored. I'm leaving to go to Besaid first thing tomorrow morning. Tidus baby, here I come!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok ok, I have to admit that this chapter was really short but it was only suppose to be a introduction or something jus to fill you in on whats happening. This is also my very first fic I ever wrote so pleeeze support me and give me alot of ideas for my next chapter, I really would appreciate it. So I guess I'll talk to yall next time, oh yea and pleeeze don't forget to Review. *Thanx * 


	2. She's Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Final Fantasy X, but I do own this fic so whatever I say goes. Ha ha ha ha ha !!! LOL ^_^  
  
A/N: First off I would like to thank all of the kind hearted and thoughtful people that took a moment out of their free time to review my first chapter, thanks to yall I have enough confidence to keep working on my fic. I know that the first chapter was kinda short so I decided to make this chapter a whole lot much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleeeze don't forget to R & R. Well that's enough of the short talk for now so lets get own with the damn fucking chapter already ^_^. . .  
  
*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tidus and Yuna were peacefully sleeping in their comfortable luxurious Queen size bed when suddenly there was a huge disturbing loud knocking sound at the door. Tidus had immediately woke-up from the loud banging noise, and decided to get off of his lazy ass and go see what it was. " I wonder what type of stupid jackass would be knocking at someone's door this time of the day, it's only 6 o'clock in the fucking morning," Tidus said to himself as he got up to see who the fuck was knocking at his door. Tidus had quickly threw on a sexy dark blue robe that had the familiar Zanarkand Abes symbol on it and that had revealed his irresistible six pack on his stomach. " BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!", the loud knocking on the two huge cherry wood doors had soon started to become louder, louder, and even more louder. Now Tidus was soon beginning to become very upset and agitated with whoever was on the other side of that door. Right about now he was about ready to curse out whoever was knocking on the other side of the door, even if it was the great almighty Yevon himself. " Alright alright already hold your fucking damn Chocobos, I'm coming already!" Tidus said with nothing but pure hatred and anger in his voice. Now keep in mind that Tidus was always cheerful and pleasant towards others, but when it came down to disturbing him in his sleep he could become very enraged and infuriated. Finally, Tidus slow ass managed to make it to the front main entrance door and opened it. Before he could even take a simple glimpse out the door, he began to yell and curse at the young blonde who has been knocking at the door for the past few couple of minutes. " What the fuck is your problem, do you even have any fucking idea what time it---. . ." Tidus had abruptly stopped and broke into complete silence. He had looked completely shocked when he had recognized who he was just yelling at. " R-Rikku?!" Tidus had said in a somewhat confused and surprised tone. Rikku had a slight terrified and disappointed expression on her face, due to Tidus accidentally yelling at her. " Hey, is that the way you're suppose to greet an old friend?" Rikku said sarcastically in her usual high-pitched voice.  
  
" Hey wuzzup Rikku, how've you been, I've been missing you, " Tidus had said in his normal cheerful voice. " I'm sorry about what just happened not too long ago, it was just that I was really really tired and I didn't really recognize you because you look so different and so much sexier. . . uh, I mean. . . you look so much older and mature," Tidus had just caught himself before he went a little bit too deep into details about Rikku's new appearance. " Oh it's okay, I understand how you feel because I get a little cranky too also when I'm tired." Rikku had playfully admitted. " Oh yeah, and I'm sooo sorry about waking-up you and everyone else in the house by knocking on the door so violently, I'll be gentle next time, I promise." Rikku said in her most apologetic voice. " Aww, it's okay Rikku, no need to apologize," Tidus had kindly assured her. " Aww, Tidus you're so sweet." Rikku laughed jokingly as she gave him a soft gentle kiss on his right cheek. Tidus's face was beginning to heat up and turn beet red. He immediately tried not to blush but couldn't resist but to let it show. Rikku had noticed the redness in his face and couldn't help but ask, " Hey, why is your face turning colors?" Rikku had known exactly why Tidus's face was red, but wanted to be a smart ass about it and ask him anyway. Tidus had tried to think of a good lie but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth correctly. " Well I . . . um. . . you see I just uh . . . oh never mind it's nothing really." Tidus had stuttered as he sheepishly smiled at Rikku in embarrassment. Rikku had given Tidus a confused look and just managed to giggle at his silly comment. " Well if it's nothing than how come your face is still turning red?" Rikku had questioned him as she stared dead into his dreamy light blue sexy eyes, making Tidus feel even more embarrassed. " Um, I uh. . . think I just probably need some fresh air." Tidus said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " Hey how about me and you take a slow walk around Besaid so we could talk about some stuff and catch up on some things." Tidus said cheerfully as he tried to drop the subject off of Rikku's mind. "Okay cool, sounds like a good plan to me." Rikku managed to say in her most energetic voice as she jumped up into the air. " Damn that was close, she almost caught me in my lie," Tidus had thought to himself.  
  
"So when are we leaving to take a walk around Besaid so you could show me around?" Rikku asked as her cute little swirly eyes skimmed the inside of the big beautiful palace. " Whenever you're ready to go," Tidus managed to say as he watched Rikku's gorgeous emerald green eyes marvel around the entire room from left to right. " I was thinking about going right now but I know that you ain't going out in the street with that on are you?" Rikku giggled as she stared at Tidus's bare chest and sexy layers of muscles on his stomach. She soon began to blush at the mere sight of seeing his sexy abs and his sexy muscular body " Hey wait a second, why is your face turning beet red now?" Tidus had asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. " Oh nothing, I just couldn't help noticing how sexy. . . I mean how muscular you've become." Rikku stuttered as she stared down nervously at her two feet. " Oh thanks for the compliment, and by the way I must say that you kinda look sexy too," Tidus had managed to quickly say as he smiled at Rikku. " What do you mean by kinda look sexy, I look sexy all the way baby," Rikku had playfully bragged as she managed to put on a sexy little pose for Tidus. Rikku and Tidus both started to laugh at the cute little pose Rikku had just did. " Nice pose," Tidus said as he chuckled at the young Albhed. " Thanks," Rikku said as she playfully hit Tidus on his left shoulder.  
  
" So where is Yunie hiding at," Rikku asked with a concerned expression on her face. " Oh, she is upstairs in the bedroom sleeping," Tidus said as he pointed upstairs. " Well do yall have a extra room where I could sleep because I'm staying for a little while." Rikku said as she threw her heavy bags onto the marble floor. "Yea we have lots of extra bedrooms in this big ass house, you could choose whichever one you want to stay in," Tidus said as he easily picked up Rikku's heavy luggage off of the floor. " Well that's good news because I'm exhausted." Rikku said as she yawned. " Alright then I'll show you all of the bedrooms so that you can choose whichever one you want," Tidus said as he began to walk up the long beautiful staircase. Meanwhile Tidus was showing Rikku around the house, they came across a big beautiful bedroom that was so gorgeous that it would literally take your breath away. It had romantic pink rose petals all over the pretty white carpet, a big beautiful pink queen sized bed, a cute cherry wood dresser with a mirror in the center of it an enormous wide screen T.V with surround sound speakers, a pink D.V.D player, hundreds and hundreds of cute little stuffed moogle dolls, and a whole lot of other stuff you could ever imagine. " WOW!!!" Rikku said in amazement as her swirly green eyes lit up and sparkled from the sight of the attractive pink bedroom.  
  
" Oooh oooh, I want this room can I have it pwetty pwetty pweeeze," Rikku begged on her knees with sad puppy dog eyes. " Sure no problem," Tidus said as he looked down into the pitiful al-bhed's puppy dog eyes, " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Rikku said excitedly in her usual upbeat attitude as she bounced up and down and jumped on Tidus to give him a hug but accidentally made him lose his balance and fall. To their amazement they were in a very awkward (Sexual position) because Rikku was on top of Tidus, and his robe had accidentally fell off of him revealing nothing but his silk dark blue boxers. They both sheepishly blushed at what was just happening but quickly got off of each other before anyone like Yuna saw them. " S-Sorry. . ." Rikku had apologized as she tried to avoid eye contact with Tidus but started to blush even more. Tidus was beginning to get horny so he immediately threw back on the dark blue robe over his body to avoid Rikku from seeing the excessively growing bump in his silk boxers. " I uh. . .", Tidus couldn't think of anything to say, he was speechless. " Um, I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go take a quick nap, later. . ." Rikku ran into her new room as fast as she could and left Tidus before he cold even say anything back to her. " Later", Tidus said under his breath to himself as he turned around to head back into his and Yuna's bedroom. Tidus wasn't sure but for some reason he had enjoyed what just happened between him and Rikku a few minutes ago. He couldn't help but to keep replaying the scene between him and Rikku over and over again in his mind. " Could it be possible I'm falling in love with Rikku?" Tidus thought to himself. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again until he fell silently asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's it for chapter 2, but I'm still working on Chapter three. Please give me some ideas for my next chapter in order for me to finish this fic because I cant think of anything to put in Chapter 3. I would really appreciate it if yall were so kind enough to personally email me at Destiny4792@aol.com and give me some details or ideas that I could put in my next chapter. Oh yea, and don't forget to R&R!!!^_^  
  
Love: Rikku4life 


	3. Is something bothering you?

*~* Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy X characters or square's belongings. I am just a normal teenage girl who admires Final Fantasy X a lot and just decided to write my own little made up Fan Fic about it. ^_^  
  
*~*A/N: First off I would like to apologize for taking so damn long writing my third Chapter. It's not all that but I really put a lot of effort into it and I had to rush this chapter because I didn't want everyone to become impatient and stop reading my Fic because it would just break my little sensitive heart. I am also sorry for making Tidus love Rikku so fast in the last chapter, but don't worry cuz I'll take it much slower as I continue to write my fic. So pleeeze don't hate me if you don't like this chapter. I would also have to thank all the benevolent reviewers for reading my fic and sharing your thoughts. I especially would love to thank FANFIC LOVER for most of her brilliant ideas and her wonderful opinions that I have added to my Fic! Thank you sooo much everyone!!!^_^  
  
~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The beautiful sun was shining threw the clouds beaming it's bright sunny rays into Rikku's bedroom window. The sun's bright rays were reflecting off of the glass window causing it to shine directly onto Rikku's delicate face, which had caused her to awake out of her peaceful slumber.  
  
" Stupid Sun!" Rikku muttered to herself as she yawned and slowly got out of her new comfortable pink bed. The bed felt so relaxing that Rikku did not ever want to get out of it. " I haven't had any good rest like that since Yunie's Pilgrimage " Rikku thought to herself as she was fixing up her bed.  
  
~ Rikku's POV~  
  
I can't believe I haven't seen my own cousin Yunie in a month. I just can't wait to see how she looks now. I wonder if she changed her physical appearance like I did. To be perfectly honest, I was kind of getting sick and tired of seeing Yunie wear that stupid goofy looking long white and purple dress all of the time, sooo. . . I decided to bring her down a little sexy outfit that I have made all by myself.  
  
The outfit has a cute little belly shirt that reveals most of the cleavage in the breast area, a pair of dark blue denim shorts that reveals the butt cheeks a little bit, a pair of black sexy spice girl high heel boots, and some other accessories to add to the outfit.  
  
I want to give Yunie a special makeover because I feel kind of sorry for her, knowing that she has a lot of responsibilities to take care of now, and that she never really gets enough rest. I just can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see Yunie after I have given her a make over! She will look like a totally different person!  
  
EWWW!!! Why do I feel so sticky and dirty? OH SHIT!!! I haven't had a nice warm bath or shower since I left Home!!! I'm going to go hit the showers and put on some nice clothes so that I can make a nice appearance when I see Yunie. I just can't wait to see the expression on Yunie's face when she sees me in this sexy tight short mini skirt! ^_^  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Now I feel all fresh and clean," Rikku said as she carefully stepped out of the hot steamy shower making perfectly sure that she didn't slip on anything. Rikku had slowly begun to dry herself off with a soft clean towel that she had found in the bathroom. She quickly wrapped the white towel around her wet nude dripping body, and then she headed off to her room to get dressed. When she got to her bedroom she removed the towel from her bare body and started to put on her clothes.  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile in Tidus's and Yuna's bedroom~*~*~  
  
"Tidus help me!!!" A familiar voice called out in agony. " Rikku is that you!?" Tidus questioned as he nervously looked around. " Tidus where are you please help me!!!" The voice was now screaming in pain. "Rikku where are you, I can't see anything it's too dark!!!" Tidus yelled as he started to panic. It was so dark that Tidus could not see anything in front of his face but pitch black. " Ahhh!!! Tidus please hurry!" Rikku pleaded as she cried as if she was in lots of pain.  
  
Then all of a sudden the loud screaming of the albhed had abruptly stopped. The heavy breathing started to die down slowly until the breathing had completely stopped. Then suddenly there was a disturbing silence. Tidus has soon became worried when he didn't hear the helpless albhed screaming anymore. The silence had made him panic even more now.  
  
"Rikku?!!" There was no response. "Rikku answer me!!!" There was still no sign of the albhed. "Rikkuuu!!!" Tidus yelled and suddenly awoke out of his terrible dream. Tidus had looked around the room for a while and then he had let out a sigh of relief. He was glad it was only a dream. " Thank goodness it was only a dream," Tidus thought to himself as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. I wonder what that freaky dream was all about?" Tidus questioned himself as he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why am I dreaming about Rikku when I should be dreaming about Yuna, I can't possibly like Rikku because I'm in love with Yuna" Tidus had assured himself. " Anyways me and Rikku are just really good friends and definitely nothing more than that," Tidus had reassured himself as he slowly got out of bed. Tidus had looked to his left to see if Yuna was still sleeping in bed, but only found himself looking at an empty bed instead.  
  
" Damn!!! She is probably at another stupid meeting with those damn high priests again," Tidus muttered to himself as he gently opened the windows to let some fresh air into the room. Tidus was on his way down the stairs when suddenly he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm. . . Something sure smells awfully good," Tidus said as he licked his lips and slowly rubbed his empty belly. "It's probably just Yuna in the kitchen making me some of her special homemade pancakes," Tidus said to himself as he quickly made his way to the kitchen. When Tidus had finally made it to the kitchen he looked surprised to see someone else making pancakes besides Yuna.  
  
"Rikku!?" Tidus said as he saw the young albhed making breakfast. " I thought you were still sleeping," Rikku said as she managed to turn around to face Tidus. "Hey wait a minute. . . where is Yunie?!" Rikku had asked as she looked around the room but found no sign of her cousin. "She probably just went to another stupid meeting with those damn high priests again like she always does!" Tidus said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Rikku had immediately noticed the slight change in Tidus's attitude and knew that something was on his mind. She could sense that something was really eating him up inside so she decided to ask him what was wrong. " Tidus is there something bothering you?" Rikku asked with a concern expression on her face.  
  
"Huh. . . what are you talking about?" Tidus had said as he tried to act like he had no clue what Rikku was talking about. " Don't try to play dumb with me," Rikku said as she glared into Tidus's face forcing him to spit out whatever he was hiding. Tidus couldn't stand Rikku staring into his face any longer, so he soon relented and spilled the beans.  
  
"Okay Okay, maybe there is something on my mind but you probably wouldn't want to hear me complaint about my problems," Tidus said as he quickly took his gaze off of the albhed. "I don't mind hearing you complaint about your problems, I just want to know what's wrong with you," Rikku said as she pleaded Tidus to let her know what was wrong with him.  
  
"Well. . . uh. . . alright I suppose I will tell you what's on my mind . . . but only on one condition," Tidus said as he looked down into Rikku's anxious green swirly eyes. "Yeah . . . go on," Rikku said eagerly as she waited for Tidus's response. "You must keep this little secret between only the two of us," Tidus said as he put his index finger to his lips, signaling Rikku to be quiet. " Okay I promise I wont tell a soul, but just tell me already!" Rikku said impatiently. " Well first let's eat some of those delicious pancakes you made, then let's go take a walk out for some fresh air and I'll tell you everything," Tidus said as he managed to give Rikku a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N: Well I guess that's it for chapter 3, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please give me some ideas for what I should put in chapter 4. And please tell me if you think my Fic is moving too fast, too slow, or just right. Also be sure to review and tell me whether if you think Rikku and Tidus relationship should speed up or slow down. But until next time pleeeze R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
**P.S.- Don't hate me if you don't like this chapter because I'm new to this type of stuff, so pleeeze go easy on me ok. . . . **Laterz** ^_^  
  
~*~*~*LoVe: Rikku4Life *_* 


	4. Stormy nights

*~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters, though I wish I did. But don't worry because someday I will become rich and own Square and all of its belongings! HA HA HA HA. . . . ^_^  
  
*~*~*A/N: I'm sorry everyone for making yall wait so long for me to finish chapter 4. I was just so busy and I had to study for a lot of tests so please don't kill me. . . I would also love to thank everyone for the kind reviews.  
  
Warning: For all of the people that don't like Rikku and Tidus together I strongly suggest that you better turn your butts around and go read another Fic because my Fic is for Tikku lovers ONLY!!!  
  
^_^*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~* ^_^  
  
Rikku and Tidus had just recently finished eating the delicious breakfast that Rikku had made. Then they had decided to step out of the house to get some clean fresh air. They were taking a slow peaceful walk around Besaid marveling it's new improved beautiful atmosphere. Ever since Sin was defeated, people all over Spira decided to help out and rebuild Spira with new technology. There were a whole lot of Machina in Spira now ever since the beliefs of Yevon were no longer believed in anymore. The gorgeous sight of all of the new machina made Rikku's green swirly eyes light up.  
  
"WOW! Besaid has sure changed a lot since I was around!" Rikku said excitedly as her eyes skimmed each machina, making sure that she didn't miss a single one.  
  
Rikku was about ready to start up another friendly conversation with Tidus when all of a sudden she stopped. She had just remembered the topic her and Tidus were suppose to talk about earlier, so she brought the subject back to his attention.  
  
" Um. . . Tidus isn't there something you were suppose to tell me?" Rikku said as she folder her narrow arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the hard ground impatiently.  
  
" Well here goes. . ." Tidus said as he took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
Tidus: Well you see. . . its Yuna, she is always busy and going places.  
  
Rikku: What do you expect, she is the high summoner now and she has a lot of responsibilities to take care of.  
  
Tidus: Yeah I know that but she never ever, not even once spent some quality time with me ever since the big celebration of destroying Sin!  
  
Rikku: I'm quite sure she at least tries to spend time with you. . . right?  
  
Tidus: Nope, she doesn't even try to spend time with me at all.  
  
"Is Yuna crazy!? She must be out of her damn-fucking mind if she doesn't spend time with Tidus. If that were me I would do anything to be by Tidus's side and spend some quality time with him if he were my man!" Rikku thought to herself as she tried to hold back her anger.  
  
Tidus: I mean. . . it's as if I don't even exist to her anymore! Sometimes she would just go to a meeting or whatever without giving me a good-bye kiss or anything! She doesn't even kiss me like she used to anymore! Sometimes I'm even lucky if she gives me a hug!  
  
Tidus was getting enraged and furious just thinking about Yuna. Deep down he wanted to let out his true emotions by braking down and crying but he didn't want Rikku to see him this way.  
  
Tidus: Oh Rikku, you don't know how much Yuna means to me. I would do anything for her, and yet she doesn't even notice me anymore. I love her more than life itself. Why can't she see that? She means everything in Spira to me.  
  
Rikku could hear the hurt in Tidus's voice. It sounded as if he was going to break down and cry any second now. She couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know how to respond. She was lost without words. Rikku was hurting inside just by hearing Tidus talk about Yuna.  
  
She would always get depressed whenever she saw Tidus and Yuna together. It wasn't because she was jealous or anything. She just always had a special feeling in her heart for Tidus ever since she laid eyes on him.  
  
Tidus: "Rikku are you listening to me?" Tidus asked as he interrupted Rikku out of her depressing thoughts.  
  
Rikku: Huh?. . . Oh yea I'm listening," Rikku responded as she snapped back into reality.  
  
Tidus: So what do you think I should do Rikku?  
  
Rikku: Maybe you should try talking to her. Have you ever tried that?  
  
Tidus: I've tried that hundreds of times, but she is always telling me that she doesn't have any time to talk.  
  
"Damn you Yunie! How could you treat Tidus like this? He deserves a much better girlfriend than you! He deserves someone who makes him laugh. Someone to cheer him up when he's down. Someone to put a smile on his face. Someone that listens to him when he needs to be heard. Someone that cares. Someone that loves him back. Someone like. . . me!" Rikku thought to herself  
  
Tidus: "Oh never mind Rikku. . . Lets just drop the subject for now because it's only making me angry and I don't want to ruin your day," Tidus said as he managed to put on his usual goofy smile.  
  
"Well alright if you say so," Rikku said in her cheerful voice. She was glad to skip the subject because it was only hurting her inside whenever Tidus talked about him loving Yuna.  
  
Tidus: So um. . . do you want to go pay a visit to Wakka and Lulu's new house and see their newborn baby?  
  
Rikku: Sure, I would love to! I haven't seen them in a while. I just can't wait to see their baby. Who does the baby resemble?  
  
Tidus: Well to me, I have to say that the baby looks more like Wakka because of the hair color and all.  
  
Rikku: Is it a beautiful baby girl, or a handsome baby boy?  
  
Tidus: Rikku I would love to tell you, but that would just take the fun out of the whole thing. Besides, I would rather for you to be surprised.  
  
Rikku: "Aww man," Rikku whined. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself," Rikku pouted as her and Tidus began to head off to Wakka and Lulu's house.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~ A HaLf An HouR LaTeR~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Rikku: "Thank goodness we are finally here," Rikku said as her and Tidus approached the door.  
  
Tidus: "Are you going to ring the door bell or do you want me to do it?" Tidus said when he had noticed that Rikku was nervous.  
  
Rikku: "D-Don't be s-silly I could ring the d-door bell," Rikku stuttered nervously as her finger moved closer and closer to the button.  
  
Tidus: "Why are you acting so nervous?"  
  
Before Rikku could even respond, a rather tall handsome guy with red hair opened the door.  
  
"Wakka is that really you?" Rikku asked in amazement as she looked at Wakka from head to toe.  
  
"WOW! You really look great, have you been working out lately?" Rikku joked as she stared at Wakka's stomach, noticing that he didn't have a huge gut anymore. Now Wakka had a sexy four pack (A/N: But it still wasn't as sexy as Tidus's Six Pack ^_^) LOL*  
  
"Hey guys come in," Wakka said as he motioned for Rikku and Tidus to come in and sit in the living room. "I haven't seen you in a while Rikku, where have you been all this time, ya?" Wakka asked as he sat down on the fluffy couch.  
  
"Oh I've just been extremely busy working," Rikku responded as she looked around the living room.  
  
"So I um. . . noticed that your hair is a little longer and that you've really matured and developed a whole lot," Wakka said as he stared at Rikku's tight mini skirt that hugged her hips and revealed her sexy curves.  
  
"Wakka who is that at the door?" "If its that stubborn O'aka guy trying to sell us his merchandise again, then tell him to leave," a familiar husky female voice called down from the stairs.  
  
Rikku had turned her head around only to see a slightly tall woman with long black hair wearing a long black dress holding a small baby in her arms.  
  
"L-Lulu is that you!?" Rikku yelled across the room excitedly as she jumped up and down like a little girl and ran towards Lulu.  
  
"Hello Rikku, I see that you developing into a rather fully developed mature young women," Lulu said in her usual calm voice as she observed the albhed's small revealing outfit.  
  
"Thanks, it feels so good to get a compliment from someone like you Lulu," Rikku said as she gave Lulu a friendly hug.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. . . is that the baby!?" Rikku asked as she stared at the small handsome baby boy.  
  
"May I please hold him?" Rikku begged in her normal pleasant voice.  
  
"Sure I don't see why not," Lulu said as she carefully handed Rikku the baby.  
  
Rikku had held out her arms and gently took the baby from Lulu.  
  
"Awww he's sooo cute!" Rikku said as she stared into the baby's dark red eyes.  
  
"He has your eyes Lulu, oh and by the way, what is his name?" Rikku asked not taking her eyes off of the baby's handsome ruby red eyes.  
  
"Wakka and I agreed to name the baby 'Chappu' because his features resemble the original Chappu," Lulu said with a satisfying smile on her face. Rikku could tell that Lulu was happy now because she smiled more often.  
  
Rikku ran over to Tidus to show him the baby. "Tidus isn't he the most precious thing you have ever seen in your whole entire life," Rikku said as she took her gaze off of the baby and was now staring into Tidus's azure eyes.  
  
"Yes, he sure is," Tidus said as he looked at the small baby  
  
"I sure wish that I could have a precious baby like Chappu. I wonder what me and Tidus's baby would look like if we ever had a child together. I bet it would look so adorable," Rikku thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her and Tidus's baby would look like. Suddenly there was an enormously loud thrashing thunder sound that interrupted Rikku out of her thoughts.  
  
"Aaaaah!!! Oh no not thunder!!!" Rikku screamed loudly and startled Chappu which caused him to cry.  
  
"S-Sorry I scared him," Rikku apologized as she handed Chappu back into Lulu's arms. Then there was an even more louder thunderbolt that came thrashing down from the sky and shook the entire ground.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!" Rikku screamed as she fell to the floor with her hands covering her ears.  
  
"I h-hate t-thunder!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"Maybe you and Tidus better head home before the storm gets worst," Lulu exclaimed as she tried to quiet Chappu so that he could stop crying."  
  
"Yeah I agree," Tidus responded as he stood up off of the couch.  
  
Rikku was nervously rocking back and forth on the cold wooden floor and hadn't noticed that Tidus was ready to leave.  
  
"Rikku are you coming home with me or not?" Tidus asked politely as he stared at the frightened albhed on the floor.  
  
"NO! I CANT GO OUT THERE. . . THE THUNDER IS WAY TOO SCARY!!!" Rikku yelled as she still continued to rock back and forth on the floor.  
  
"The weather is not going to get any better no time soon, it's only going to get worst," Lulu said as she looked out the window.  
  
"Well, if you want to come home in the storm all alone that's just fine with me," Tidus said sarcastically hoping that his statement would change Rikku's mind and make her come home with him.  
  
"Okay Okay, I'm coming," Rikku muttered as she got off of the cold wooden floor. Rikku nervously walked over to Tidus with her hands covering her ears, hoping that another thunderbolt wouldn't come thrashing down from the sky.  
  
Lulu had slowly walked over to where Rikku and Tidus was standing and handed them a black umbrella.  
  
"Sorry, but we only have one extra umbrella," Lulu said as she handed Tidus the umbrella in his hand.  
  
"Gee thanks a lot Lulu, I guess Rikku and I will be on our way now," Tidus said as him and Rikku walked towards the front door.  
  
"It's been really wonderful chatting with you guys, see you later," Rikku said in her usual high-pitched voice and headed out the door with Tidus.  
  
"Come on Rikku let's try to hurry up and get home before the storm gets worst," Tidus said as he put his muscular arm around Rikku's shoulders and brought her closer to him so that they could both be underneath the umbrella and stay dry.  
  
When Tidus had put his arm around Rikku's shoulder she got an unusually strange tingly feeling down her spine (and some other places too but that's **censored** ^_^) Rikku had never experienced a guy's touch before. She had always fantasized about how Tidus's touch would feel like, but now she finally knew what it felt like to be touched by him. Rikku was beginning to get romantic thoughts in her head, until a huge thrashing thunderbolt disrupted her out of her thoughts.  
  
"BOOM!!!" The thunder was so loud that it violently shook the ground. Rikku had fell from the vibration and landed hard on her butt.  
  
"Ouch!!!" Rikku yelped in pain.  
  
Tidus had pulled Rikku up off of the wet muddy ground and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright Rikku?" Tidus kindly asked with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Well not really because my butt kind of hurts from that fall," Rikku joked as she rubbed the aching part of her butt.  
  
"Here take this," Tidus said as he handed Rikku the umbrella. Rikku had no idea what Tidus was about to do, but she easily relented and took the umbrella anyway. Tidus kneeled over like a pony and motioned for Rikku to get on his back.  
  
"Get on my back," Tidus said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ummm. . . are you sure its okay with you?" Rikku asked as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"I'm positive just get on," Tidus said as he waited for Rikku to get on his back.  
  
"Okay here goes!!!" Rikku yelled as she got ready to pounce on Tidus's back. Rikku had gracefully landed on Tidus's back without slipping off.  
  
"Hey this is pretty cool! Rikku said as she balanced herself on Tidus's back.  
  
"Don't get too adjusted to it, I'm only letting you ride on my back because you hurt your butt." Tidus joked.  
  
For some strange reason, Rikku didn't pay the thunder storm anymore attention. All of her focus was on Tidus right now. Rikku felt like whenever she talked to Tidus he could always seem to relieve her of her grief. He could always make her forget about the bad things and put a genuine smile upon her face. Tidus was really the main reason that kept Rikku hype and cheerful throughout the pilgrimage. Rikku could always depend on Tidus to talk to whenever she had problems. Tidus hadn't noticed, but the whole entire time Rikku had been discreetly staring into his handsome face, marveling his perfect features.  
  
~_~_~_~_~ About 15 minutes later ~_~_~_~_~  
  
Finally they made it home. Tidus had reached in his left pants pocket for the key to the front door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and placed it inside of the keyhole in the door, and then he turned the key and twisted the knob to open the door. Rikku jumped off of Tidus's back and began to stretch out her legs.  
  
"Thanks for letting me ride on your back. . . I really appreciate it," Rikku said as she slightly bowed her head to thank Tidus.  
  
Tidus: "No problem Rikku."  
  
Rikku: "Damn! Yunie still isn't home yet!?"  
  
Tidus: "Nope. . . she usually comes home later on."  
  
Rikku: "Later?. . . But it's already late!"  
  
"Well I just hope that she is here when I wake-up in the morning because I'm too tired to stay awake and wait for her slow butt to come in." "I'm about to go to bed," Rikku said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
Tidus: "Well you could go to bed, but I think I might just stay up until Yuna's back home."  
  
Rikku: "Uh. . .Okay if you say so. . .Goodnight Tidus"  
  
Tidus: "Goodnight Rikku"  
  
~_~_~_~_~IN RIKKU's BEDROOM~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Rikku had just took a nice hot relaxing bubble bath. She emptied her suitcase and began to search for something to sleep in for the night. She picked out a thin silk white gown. It was really short and almost see through. Rikku didn't mind wearing these types of clothes because it was her kind of style. She slipped the sexy white gown on, and began to pose in the mirror.  
  
Then she got out her pink hairbrush and began to pin up her hair so that it wouldn't be in her face when she lay down. She opened up her drawer and pulled out her favorite body spray called, "White Diamond. Rikku sprayed the body spray all over her body until the whole entire room was full with the beautiful scent. Rikku didn't want to smell good for anyone in particular, she had just admired smelling good and feeling refreshed before she went to bed.  
  
Rikku got into her bed and laid her head on the fluffy pink pillows. Just as soon as she was about to close her eyes and fall asleep, a loud thrashing sound startled Rikku and made her jump out of bed.  
  
"Aaaaah! Stupid thunder! How am I suppose to get any shut eye if the damn thunder keeps me awake!? Dammit, now I cant go back to sleep! I'm going to go in Tidus's room and see if he'll let me sleep with him just for tonight. I hope he won't mind."  
  
Rikku slowly walked down the hall to Tidus's bedroom. She was sort of nervous about asking Tidus could she sleep with him for the night because she was afraid that he might say no.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Rikku told herself as she hesitated to knock on the door.  
  
She took in a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. There was still no response so she knocked on the door a little harder this time. Finally, she got tired of knocking on the door so she decided to slowly ease the door open.  
  
"Tidus are you awake?" Rikku whispered into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Yeah Rikku I'm awake. . . Why is there something wrong?" Tidus asked  
  
"Well uh. . . you see I couldn't go to sleep because the loud thunder storm was keeping me awake so I was just wondering if you would let me sleep with you for tonight," Rikku quickly said in one breath as she stared down nervously at her feet, hoping that Tidus wouldn't say no.  
  
Tidus: "Sure why not, I guess one night wouldn't hurt anybody," Tidus said as he moved over to make more room for Rikku to lay next to him.  
  
As Rikku walked closer to Tidus he had noticed the tight almost see through white gown she was wearing. Tidus had tried to stop staring at Rikku's body but he couldn't help it because she was so damn attractive!  
  
"I wish Yuna had a sexy body like that," Tidus thought to himself as he watched Rikku walk closer towards him.  
  
Tidus had soon realized that he was staring at Rikku's body longer than he had thought because he was starting to get a little turned on. Then Tidus quickly took his gaze off of Rikku, hoping that she didn't notice him staring at her body the whole entire time.  
  
"Whew. . .that's a relief, I thought that you were going to say no," Rikku said as she sighed with relief.  
  
"Uh. . . why do you think I was going to say no?" Tidus asked as he gave Rikku a confused look.  
  
"I thought that you were going to say no because you and Yunie got something going on and I thought that you probably wouldn't want me sleeping in the same room with you," Rikku said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Tidus.  
  
"Well. . .it's not like we are going to do anything to each other. . .right?" Tidus joked as he started to chuckle.  
  
Rikku tried to force herself to laugh but she just couldn't because deep down inside, Rikku really did want to do something with Tidus(NOTHING NASTY THOUGH). She just wished that her and Tidus could have a bond that was a lot more than just friendship.  
  
"Rikku is everything alright?" Tidus asked when he had noticed that Rikku wasn't laughing, because usually Rikku would always giggle at almost anything. But right now she had a serious face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little bored and sleepy that's all," Rikku said as she tried to put on a cheerful smile to cover up her depression so that Tidus wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well if you're bored we could watch DVDs if you want to," Tidus said as he reached for the remote on the wooden dresser adjacent to him.  
  
"COOL! I would love to!" Rikku said as she excitedly jumped into the bed with Tidus.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" Tidus asked as he got out the DVDs for Rikku to pick out whichever one she wanted to watch.  
  
"Um. . .How about this one?" Rikku asked as she picked up a horror movie labeled, "THE RING."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't gonna get scared and chicken-out?" Tidus teased  
  
"Hey you better take that back," Rikku joked as she gently hit Tidus in the head with a pillow.  
  
"OW! Okay okay geez you didn't have to hit me in the head with a pillow," Tidus joked as he put the movie in the DVD player and pressed the play button.  
  
Tidus and Rikku were talking, joking, laughing, and watching the movie at the same time. They were having a really good time together. Rikku had forgotten all about the loud thunderstorm. She was just glad that she was with Tidus. Soon Rikku was beginning to grow extremely tired and exhausted. Without thinking, she gently laid her head on Tidus's bare muscular chest.  
  
"Damn! He smells good and he's warm. I wish that I could stay in this position forever," Rikku thought to herself .  
  
Tidus was shocked that Rikku was lying her head on his chest, although he had to admit that he kind of liked it. Rikku's eyelids were starting to become heavy when finally, she had closed her sleepy eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Tidus just stared at the young albhed until she was finally asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Rikku.," Tidus softly whispered into the young albhed's ear as he ran his fingers through her pretty blonde hair and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELL PEOPLE I GUESS THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER 4. I HOPE EVERYONE PLEASE R&R AND PLEASE BE SURE TO GIVE ME ANY COOL IDEAS THAT POPS UP IN YOUR HEADS.  
  
P.S.- IF YOU GOT ANY COOL IDEAS DON'T HESISTATE TO SEND THEM IN. *~*DON'T WORRY BECUZ I ACCEPT ALL KINDS OF CRAZY IDEAS AND I WILL BE SURE TO ADD ALL OF THEM ALONG WITH MY FIC.  
  
I WOULD ALSO WANT EVERYONE TO CHOOSE WHETHER:  
  
IF RIKKU AND TIDUS'S RELATIONSHIP SHOULD SPEED UP IF RIKKU SHOULD HURRY UP AND TELL TIDUS HER TRUE FEELINGS IF YUNA COMES HOME AND SEE RIKKU AND TIDUS SLEEPING TOGETHER AND SUSPECTS SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM TWO IF RIKKU FINDS OUT YUNA IS CHEATING ON TIDUS WITH ANOTHER GUY OR YOU CAN JUST ADD YOUR OWN COOL IDEAS ^_^  
  
BUT INTIL NEXT TIME, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT BRILLIANT CHAPTER OF: *~*~*"SECRET EMOTIONS"*~*~*  
  
~*~*~* BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT IT'S ONLY UP TO YOU TO CHOOSE WHICHEVER YOU THINK MY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT.*~*~*~*~*  
  
LOVE ALWAYS: RIKKU4LIFE ^_^  
  
. 


	5. A close call

**A/N: Sorry people for having everyone wait such a very long time for me to update this fic, and my other fic in the FFX2 section as well. However, I really do appreciate everyone for all the kind reviews you have given me. I also wanna thank all my reviewers for having patience and encouraging me to update my fic. I think this chapter is going to basically be in Rikku's POV. So until then. . . ENJOY!!!   
  
Chapter 5  
**  
I was half asleep when the beautiful singing birds that were standing on the outside of the window awakened me. I slowly opened my eyes and I glanced over to my left and was nearly startled to death when I saw a handsome blonde figure lying beside me with his arm wrapped around my narrow waist.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream," I whispered to myself as I recalled everything that happened last night.  
  
I slowly pulled the sheets from over his head and marveled every single inch of his face. He looked so peaceful and calm. Just looking at him made me want to place kisses all over him. If only Tidus knew how much I care about him. If only I could just tell him how much he means to me. If only he wasn't with Yunie, then the both of us could be together.  
  
I took in a deep breath and let out a depressing sigh. My eyes started to fill up with tears as I slowly wiped them away. I didn't want Tidus to wake up and find me this way. Deep down inside I knew that sooner or later I would have to confess my love for Tidus before it was too late.  
  
Suddenly Tidus started moving around in the bed and before I knew it a pair of sapphire eyes where staring back into my swirly emeralds.  
  
"Good Morning Rikku," he said in a sleepy tone. "How long were you staring at me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I felt my cheeks heating up when I realized that he had noticed me staring at him this whole time. I wondered if he was awake all this time, I thought he was sleeping.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude," I sincerely apologized as I tried to hide my embarrassment.  
  
"Aw its alright, Rikku. I was only kiddin' with ya." He sat up and stretched and put his arm around my shoulder to reassure me that he was only joking.  
  
I put on a lame smile and hoped he wouldn't notice my depression. But ironically he noticed that something wasn't right with me and he finally spoke up.  
  
"Um Rikku, can I ask you a question?" he asked in his most genuine sweet voice.  
  
I immediately felt butterflies floating around in my stomach. I was a nervous wreck. I soon began to sweat bullets. I wonder what he was about to ask me. I hope he hasn't figured it out yet!  
  
I took in a deep breath and tried to look straight into his gorgeous shiny blue orbs that reflected off the sunlight, which made them look even more dangerously attractive.  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked in a cool tone, trying to conceal my visible nervousness.  
  
"Its just that I've noticed you've been acting really strange around me lately, and its kinda creeping me out because you never used to act this way two years ago. Is something bothering you, Rikku? You know you could talk to me about anything."  
  
Damn! Is it _that _obvious! I cant believe this whole time my feelings were so obvious. I gotta learn how to conceal my feelings better. Maybe if I just take Yunie's idea and walk around smiling like everything's gonna be okay, then maybe people wouldn't recognize how I _truly_ felt.  
  
My eyes raced across the room and I was losing my cool. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. His eyes seduced me into telling him the truth, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him the truth yet. I had to think of a lie quick.  
  
"What do u mean? There's nothing wrong with me," I lied. I put on a cheerful smile, hoping that he'd fall for it this time. But to my surprise he saw right through the fake mask.  
  
"Rikku, I'm not falling for it this time. I know something's wrong. Just tell me what's bothering you." He pleaded sincerely as his eyes were glued to mine.  
  
Aww man! Now what was I supposed to do. He was reading me like a book. I turned around with my back facing him as I gazed out of the window, wondering whether I should come clean or not.  
  
I was scared of the results. Would he laugh in my face thinking that it was nothing but a joke, or would he just distant himself from me forever? I pondered the same questions over and over in my head until I finally made my decision.  
  
It was only one way to find out, and I guess I had to tell him sooner or later so I decided to get the heartbreak and suffering over with now.  
  
I slowly turned around to face him. I shifted my eyes from the floor and looked deeply into his seductive light blue eyes. At first I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Then I decided to try again, and force the words out so that they could be heard.  
  
"Are you sure you really wanna know what's been killing me inside all these years?" I asked seriously as I continued to look into his heavenly sapphire jewels. Right about now my knees were growing very weak and I felt like I was gonna collapse into his strong arms any given minute.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I wanna know what's wrong with you. A happy person like you shouldn't be looking so gloomy and sad," He stated as he put a hand on my shoulder, trying to ease my nerves and comfort me. His touched calmed me and I felt so much better about telling him how I felt.  
  
"Well you see Tidus it's kinda like this. . ." I trailed off as I thought of how I was gonna tell him this without getting all-emotional. "For all of these long depressing years and to this present day I've been meaning to tell you how much I---," suddenly my sentenced was cut off by the phone. I sighed in relief. Thank heavens I was saved by the skin of my teeth just in time!  
  
"Ugh! Stupid noisy phone!" He yelled impatiently as he got ready to pick up the receiver, then immediately shifted his gaze towards me and said, "Hold that thought Rikku, you're not off the hook yet." Then he answered the phone.  
  
I was minding my own business and trying to ease out of the room, until something caught my ear.  
  
"Yuna? Where have you been last night? How come you didn't bother to call me?" Tidus asked concerned.  
  
I couldn't hear what she was saying on the other end of the phone, but I still decided to listen in on the conversation. After all, I was a master thief and eavesdropping and being sneaky was my special skills.  
  
I quietly eased to the door and put my ear against it trying to hear everything I possibly could.  
  
"But Yuna, you could've at least called or left a note saying that you would be out for the night instead of having me worried about you," he said patiently as he sounded as sweet as can be.  
  
I felt sorry for the poor guy. Here he is stressed out about Yuna's unexpected disappearances, while she on the other hand is using him and taking every little thing he's done for her for granted.  
  
I hate to say this but if it weren't for Tidus, Yuna probably wouldn't even be here, and there wouldn't be an eternal calm. I know one thing for sure though. Yuna defiantly doesn't deserve a kind-hearted guy like Tidus.  
  
I tried to listen in on the rest of the conversation but it was briefly ended when I heard Tidus say his 'good-byes' and gently hanged up the phone.  
  
Afterwards, I took a hot shower and I decided to head towards my bedroom. I was watching television for about 15 minutes and was about to write in my diary until I was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.  
  
"Tidus I think I hear the door!" I yelled out. I waited for his response but strangely I didn't receive one. I called him again, and still didn't get a response so I got off of my bed, closed my diary, and decided to find out where Tidus was.  
  
I headed down the hall and noticed a lot of warm steam escaping from the bathroom. I walked closer to the bathroom and put my ear to the door and realized that he was taking a shower. I wanted to open the door and jump in the hot shower with him, but that was stepping _way_ over my boundaries.  
  
"Tidus!?" I called out once more hoping that he would hear me. Finally, I got a response back.  
  
"Yeah? You said something Rikku?"  
  
"I was trying to tell you that I heard the door bell. I didn't want to just answer it without asking you because that would be rude since this isn't my house. I'm only visiting remember?" I reminded him.  
  
He reassured me that I could always do whatever I wanted in his house because he felt like his home was my home.  
  
"Can u answer the door for me, because I'm in the middle of taking a shower?" he sincerely asked.  
  
"Okie Dokie," I said in my usual happy tone as I skipped through the house until I finally reached the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Who are _you_?!" A familiar voice snapped back on the other side of the door.  
  
I opened the door to see who was being such a wise guy when I found out it was nobody else but my loving, yet ungrateful cousin.  
  
"Yunie?!"  
  
**A/N: Phew. . . I finally finished that stupid chapter. My fingers feel like they are about to fall off of my hands! I'm sorry I had to keep y'all hangin like that, but I'm extremely tired because I didn't get any sleep at all trying to finish up this little chappie. I know it wasn't much but hey. . . better a little something than nothing at all.  
  
Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but I was extremely tired. I'm positive the next chapters will be much better than this one.-  
  
I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot quicker since I got most of my state tests out of the way!  
  
I gotta go! I hope I'll be hearing from y'all. Oh yeah and please don't forget to review, I worked really hard on this. The more reviews, the faster the updates will come! Laterz**


End file.
